


Abhängen

by HHGay



Series: Erstes Prompt-Bingo [13]
Category: HHG München
Genre: Gen, Hate Crimes, Q12 is savage, Revenge, Scholljer sucks, mean teacher, sports lessons
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHGay/pseuds/HHGay
Summary: So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt...





	Abhängen

Es war in einer Sportstunde der Q12 gewesen. Sie hatte diesen Kurs von 18-jährigen Mädchen in 11/2 schon in Leichtathletik gehabt, und ihr war klar, dass einige von ihnen nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen waren, da sie angeblich gerne schlechte Noten verteilte. Aber das stimmte gar nicht. Manche dieser Schülerinnen waren eben einfach nur total grottig in Leichtathletik.

Sie hätte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie einen derartigen Hass auf sich ziehen würde. Langsam begannen ihre Arme, zu schmerzen. Hätte sie nur nicht den Kurs im Geräteturnen übernommen. Sie hätte doch wissen müssen, dass sie wieder hauptsächlich Mädchen haben würde. Und dass da zwangsläufig auch einige dabei sein würden, die sie im letzten Jahr in Leichtathletik gehabt hatte.

Wenigstens regnete es nicht. Sonst hätte es sicher durchs Dach getropft. Und das Dach war leider gerade nur anderthalb Meter von ihr entfernt. Viereinhalb Meter unter ihr standen ein paar wenige Leute aus der Q12. Und starrte wie gebannt zu ihr hoch. „Jetzt können Sie auch mal abhängen!“, rief eines der Mädchen. Diese frechen Gören…

Das Schreien hatte sie vor einer halben Stunde schon aufgegeben. Es war Freitag, mittlerweile schon die siebte Stunde. Vor den Ferien. Das hieß, heute würden keine Sportvereine mehr in die Halle kommen wie sonst immer nachmittags. Überhaupt würde erst in zweieinhalb Wochen wieder jemand in diese Halle kommen. Und bis dahin… ja, das konnte sie sich an zwei Fingern ausrechnen. Oder besser, könnte sie. Wenn sie ihre Finger nicht gerade gebraucht hätte, um sich mit aller ihr noch verbleibenden Kraft an den Turnringen festzuhalten. Noch reichte ihre Kraft. Noch. Aber nicht mehr lange.

Sie schrie nicht mehr, da die einzigen Leute, die sie hören konnten, ihre Schülerinnen aus der Q12 waren. Und die würde sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen, bis sie losgelassen hatte. Sie wollten sichergehen. Und sie waren alle so entschlossen… Ihr wurde mit erschreckender Deutlichkeit klar, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gab für sie.

Ihre Gedanken wurden ruhig. Zuerst war sie noch von wilder Panik erfüllt gewesen, doch jetzt, wo ihr klar war, dass sie hier nicht mehr wegkam, hatten auch die hektischen Gedankenspiele aufgehört, bei denen sie überlegt hatte, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch noch eine Möglichkeit hatte, sich irgendwie aus dieser Situation zu winden. Ob sie irgendwie die Wand erreichen könnte, oder die Decke. Aber es ging nicht. Sie würde irgendwann keine Kraft mehr haben, und dann würde sie loslassen, und der auf sie zurasende Boden der Sporthalle würde, neben den schadenfrohen, sadistischen Gesichtern der Q12, würde das letzte sein, was sie in ihrem Leben noch zu Gesicht bekäme.

Trauer erfüllte sie. Darüber, dass sie nicht noch das wunderbare Aufwärmen ihrer Lieblingsschülerin nach den Ferien gesehen hatte. Das wäre mit Sicherheit wieder 15 Punkte wert gewesen. Aber dann würde ihr wohl ein anderer Lehrer diese 15 Punkte geben müssen. Schade, wirklich.

Ein klein wenig bereute sie es sogar, dass sie nicht vielleicht doch das eine oder andere Mal bessere Noten gegeben hatte. Dann würde sie jetzt vielleicht nicht hier hängen und sich krampfhaft an diesen Ringen festhalten. Dann könnte sie jetzt in ihrem Porsche Cayenne sitzen, gemütlich HipHop hören auf der Heimfahrt und sich Gedanken darüber machen, warum diese untalentierten Mädchen sich nicht etwas mehr Mühe gaben.

Aber jetzt… jetzt müsste sie sich nie wieder Sorgen darum machen.

Langsam zerstreute sich die Gruppe der Mädchen. Die letzte machte das Licht aus. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Sie war alleine.

Und sie fragte sich, wozu sie eigentlich noch hier festhielt. Was sie sich eigentlich erhoffte. Dass die Putzfrau vorbeikäme? Am besten gleich die Feuerwehr?

Sie lachte kurz ironisch über sich selbst, und ihre abwegigen Gedanken.

Dann ließ sie los.

Das Blut hatte den Boden der Sporthalle so versaut, und der halb verweste Leichnam der Lehrerin roch so ekelerregend, als man sie nach zweieinhalb Wochen endlich fand, dass die Halle die ganze Woche nach den Ferien gesperrt werden musste.

Spekulationen über Suizid kursierten einige Wochen lang in der Schule, und mehr und mehr wurde Frau Scholljer zu einem Mythos verklärt, bis es schließlich Geschichten über ihren Geist gab, der die Sporthalle heimsuchte.

Die wirklichen Umstände ihres Todes konnten nie geklärt werden…


End file.
